Unfaithful
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: He's losing her.
1. Lucas

_**Olá, como vocês estão?**_

 _ **Welcome to one more story that I hope to have only three chapters.**_

 _ **If you don't understand Portuguese don't worry in a couple days the story in English will be available to you (I hope, because I'm having problems here to update my stories).**_

 ** _Maya e Lucas estão juntos a um tempo dividindo um apartamento para a tristeza de Shawn, mas..._**

* * *

\- Feliz aniversário de cinco anos para nós!

Ele soprou a vela que já se encontrava pela metade e observou a fumaça se dissipar no ar se perdendo na escuridão. O barulho do relógio era o único som que se ouvia no cômodo clareado apenas pela luz do luar que atravessava as enormes janelas de vidro. Lucas moveu seu garfo o alinhando novamente ao lado de seu prato, seus olhos foram para a cadeira vazia a seu lado por um momento e em seguida foram para a mesa posta farta com as comidas favoritas dela que já se encontravam frias a muito tempo.

Ela não atendera suas ligações ou respondera suas mensagens, nem se dera ao trabalho de o avisar que chegaria tarde pois ficaria presa no trabalho. Na verdade, ele do fundo do coração queria que esse fosse o real motivo de sua ausência, mas ele sabia que não era, ele sabia disso há três meses mesmo que ele nunca tivera a coragem de perguntar a ela.

Tudo começou a mudar naquele fim de tarde quando ele fora encontrar ela na casa dos pais de sua melhor amiga Riley. Após estacionar o carro em uma rara vaga disponível ele viu aquela moto preta estacionada na frente da casa dos pais de Riley, ele não entedia porque aquela moto insignificante havia prendido tanto sua atenção a ponto de ele gastar alguns minutos a observando. Uma sensação ruim atravessou seu corpo e ele soube que algo estava errado, que as coisas mudariam a partir daquele momento. Quando ele entrara na casa após ser recepcionado pela amiga seus olhos automaticamente procuraram-na e a encontram sentada na mesa de frente ao moreno em sua jaqueta de couro. Ele não o via a uns sete anos mais ele continuava o mesmo, as mesmas brincadeiras, o mesmo charme e o sorriso de flerte em seus lábios.

\- Tio Josh acabou de chegar de Los Angeles. Ele está se mudando para cá, isso não é legal!

Disse Riley animada com a volta de seu tio e a única coisa que Lucas pode fazer foi fingir um sorriso. Seus olhos não deixaram aqueles dois na mesa, ele tinha a sensação de que aquilo era um déjà vu. A forma como ela mexia em seus cabelos e inclinava seu corpo na direção dele enquanto Josh falava o fazia lembrar daquela garotinha que treze anos com uma grande queda pelo tio da melhor amiga que era três anos mais velho que elas e sempre a rejeitava alegando ser muito velho para ela.

Ele havia notado as pequenas mudanças depois daquele dia, Maya andava distraída, mais alegre, cantarolando pelos cantos algo que ele nunca havia visto. Ela chegava mais tarde de seu ateliê com uma certa frequência sempre alegando que estava muito ocupada, que tinha que entregar alguns de seus trabalhos em poucos dias e ele compreendia pois já a havia visto pintar várias vezes e nesses momentos ela se trancava em seu mundinho perdendo a noção de todo o que acontecia em volta.

O primeiro sinal de que algo estava acontecendo foi em uma das noites em que ele e seus amigos haviam reservado para apenas eles pelo menos uma vez por mês, a noite dos garotos. Um dos colegas de apartamento de Zay havia ligado e pedido para que ele levasse algo no trabalho para ele, Lucas ofereceu carona ao amigo que aceitara e em poucos minutos eles estavam em um barzinho no centro da cidade. Lucas havia decidido esperar o amigo na porta enquanto ele iria entregar o pedido de seu colega, seus olhos viajaram pelas pessoas no bar que já tinha um bom movimento naquele horário até que eles encontraram o casal sentado no balcão. Ele piscou não acreditando no que seus olhos viam, ela estava maravilhosa em seu vestido preto, seu cabelo loiro caia livremente em ondas perfeitas em suas costas e ela ria, ria como ele nunca havia visto. Maya havia o dito que sairia com um cliente para discutir um trabalho que ele queria então provavelmente chegaria tarde naquela noite. Ele teve vontade de ir cumprimenta-los, mas no momento em que o acompanhante dela virara para chamar o garçom seus pés congelaram no chão. O cliente era na verdade Josh, Josh Matthews. Josh se voltou para ela e pôs sua mão na perna dela e Maya não fez nada para tira-la apenas sorriu e moveu seu corpo para mais perto dele.

Ele encera a noite cedo pois ele não tinha mais ânimo de ficar com os amigos a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça era os dois sozinhos naquele bar, o sorriso que estava sempre presente em seus lábios como o daquela garotinha a anos atrás. Maya chegara as dez alegando que o cliente era muito exigente e ela não sabia se aceitaria o trabalho; Lucas queria dizer que ele sabia, que os havia visto, mas ele não conseguia.

Lucas guardou a comida na geladeira deixando na mesa apenas os pratos, os talheres, as taças, o vinho e a vela. Seus olhos foram para o relógio na parede que marcava dez e meia, ela deveria ter voltado para casa a umas três horas atrás com ele sempre fazia antes da volta de Josh, principalmente porque hoje era o dia deles, mas aparentemente eles já não eram tão importantes mais para ela.

Ele poderia ter visto isso se aproximando, eles não se viam muito nos últimos seis meses, seus dias de folga eram diferentes, seus horários poucas vezes se cruzavam, suas férias nunca coincidiam. Talvez eles estivessem ficando juntos certa de 48 horas por semana ou menos nas ocasiões em que Riley exigia um tempo para ela. Eles haviam se afastado, tendo vidas independentes um do outro, as vezes os objetos pessoais de ambos lembravam o outro da existência do outro, ou o peso do outro ao seu lado na cama. Nos últimos dias ele praticamente encontrava Maya dormindo e várias vezes ele a observava dormir e via como ela estava escapando de suas mãos aos poucos, então ele chorava silenciosamente pedindo para que quando a hora chegasse isso não doesse tanto.

As vezes Lucas se dizia que tudo aquilo era coisa de sua cabeça, que era normal ela querer passar um tempo com Josh pois eles eram amigos, mesmo que haja algo não finalizado entre eles. Então ele se apegava a essa ilusão que era destruída a cada vez que ela chegava tarde e ele fingia não estar acordado, a cada vez que ele via a felicidade em seu rosto ao receber as mensagens dele, a cada ligação escondida.

Ele tinha um ritual todas as vezes que a via quando eles estavam disponíveis para tomar café da manhã juntos, enquanto ela fazia as panquecas ele se aproximava e deixava uma trilha de beijos de seu pescoço até o seu ombro, só para a fazer rir e para que ele possa sentir o perfume de sua pele. Então naquela manhã quando ela tinha seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto dando maior acesso a ele, ela usava sua confortável blusa de moletom dois tamanhos maiores que ela que deslizava por seus ombros facilmente; Lucas parou por um instante a observando na porta enquanto ela fazia a sua mágica no fogão, ela estava linda e aparentemente não havia notado sua presença então ele se aproximou a abraçando apertado e depositando sua trilha de beijou, ele a ouvir rir divertida como ela sempre fazia, ele sentiu mão dela em sua nuca fazendo um leve carinho enquanto ela sussurrava um bom dia. O moletom deslizou enquanto ela o dava mais espaço e quando ele estava quase terminado sua trilha ele a viu. Ele viu aquela marca arroxeada no ombro dela, marca originada por um beijo mais urgente a poucas horas que deixava a impressão de que ele havia ido mais longe do que deveria; ele piscou pensando que fora apenas uma confusão, mas ela continuava ali e Lucas se viu congelar ali. Maya o dispensara falando que ele a estava atrapalhando então ele se afastou e permaneceu quieto por todo café da manhã. Ele tentava manter seus olhos fora daquela área, mas ele não conseguia pois ela o atrai como se fosse um imã, aquilo era um lembrete para o dizer que ela não pertencia mais a ele.

Depois daquele dia Lucas se fechara em seu mundo se forçando a não pensar que Josh já a tivera para si e ele pode ver nos olhos dela que ela sabia que ele já sabia, então ela o dera espaço evitando ficar no mesmo lugar que ele por muito tempo. Duas semanas depois disso ele chegara em casa e a encontrar no quarto terminado de se arrumar depois do banho, Lucas prontamente entrou no banheiro e enquanto a água corria por seu corpo ele tomou uma decisão, ele a amaria de uma forma que ela nunca o pudesse esquecer.

Assim que ele deixou o banheiro ele a encontrou sentada em uma cadeira terminando de passar creme em suas pernas, ele a chamou e Maya o olhou esperando o que ele tinha a dizer, mas ao invés de dizer algo Lucas se aproximou e se ajoelhou em sua frente a pegando de surpresa. Maya o olhou confusa e então ele a disse que a amava, que a amava muito a beijando em seguida de uma forma urgente e ele a sentiu derreter em seus braços. Ele a amou aproveitando cada centímetro de seu corpo os memorizando com seus lábios, ele a teve lentamente a fazendo perder a cabeça na dança de seus corpos em perfeita sincronia. Lucas repetia várias vezes que a amava entre caricias para que Maya nunca se esquecesse disso e ao fim ele a tinha para si, em seus braços, sua cabeça descansando em seu peito como antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, mas quando ele quase estava dormindo ele a sentiu deixa-lo sozinho na cama e ele fingiu não ouvir seu choro no banheiro.

Depois daquele dia as coisas começaram a mudar, Maya estavam sempre por lá, não havia mais atrasos, seu celular ficava em algum canto do apartamento ao invés de seu bolso. Ele notava que ela tinha um olhar melancólico as vezes que sua cabeça estava em algum lugar e isso o deixou com medo. Então houve o primeiro atraso em dias e a única coisa que ele pode fazer foi chorar ao notar que já se passava da meia noite e ela não havia aparecido, ele sentiu o colchão se mover o que o fez abrir seus olhos para olhar para o relógio que marcava as três horas da manhã, ele sentiu o braço dela o envolver e ele chorou silencioso ao notar que ela havia adormecido.

E uma semana após aquilo ali estava ele no aniversario deles de cinco anos sozinho naquela mesa percebendo que ele não era mais a escolha dela. Ela havia escolhido seu sonho de criança, Josh. Agora três anos não significam nada, agora eles podiam terminar o jogo longo que eles haviam iniciado quando ela tinha doze anos para ficarem juntos de vez. Ele sabia que ela havia ficado decepcionada quando Josh comunicou sua mudança para a Califórnia, pois isso significava que todos aqueles anos esperando pelos tão esperados dezoito anos e começo da faculdade o momento que ele havia jurado que quando chegasse ele notaria ela como uma mulher não mais como a amiguinha de sua sobrinha foi uma completa perda de tempo. Ele havia a levado a um encontro antes de ir embora Josh a beijara e desde aquele dia eles nunca mais se viram.

Ele ouviu o barulho de chaves na porta e se voltou para ela a vendo abri-la, Maya parou tirando os saltos tentando não fazer muito barulho ao entrar no apartamento, ela tinha um sorriso em seu rosto mostrando que ela tivera uma noite agradável com Josh. Maya fechou a porta e seus olhos se encontraram com os dele sentado sozinho no escuro naquela mesa, ela se aproximou percebendo a arrumação da mesa e seu sorriso morreu, seus olhos pararam no calendário fixado ao seu lado na parede e então ela aparentemente lembrara só agora que aquele era o aniversario deles. Lucas se levantou da mesa e foi em direção aos quartos.

\- Lucas!

Disse ela tentando obter sua atenção, mas ele não se voltou para ela. Lucas segurou a maçaneta do quarto que originalmente era para ser dela, pois Shawn não gostava da ideia de sua filha estar dividindo o apartamento com um cara como ele e Shawn gostou muito menos quando soube que os dois já não eram só amigos, o quarto em que ela nunca havia dormido lá.

\- Espero que vocês dois tenham se divertido! - Ele disse com um tom magoado em sua voz, então ele se voltou para ela para ter uma última lembrança dela, Maya tinha uma expressão triste em seu rosto, uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto enquanto o assistia abrir a porta – tenha uma boa noite, Maya!

Lucas trancou a porta e deitou-se naquela cama abraçando suas pernas enquanto olhava para a parede fixamente, não era preciso palavras ele sabia que ela sabia também, ela o havia machucado de uma tal forma que ele nunca pensou que ela poderia um dia fazer. Ele a estava deixando e ele sabia que esse era um de seus piores medos devido ao abandono de seu pai quando ela era criança que dissera que iria buscar leite e só voltou nove anos depois quando ela havia entrado em contato com ele para tentar o perdoar, porém ela não conseguira o perdoar pois nesse nove anos ele nunca tentara entrar em contato com ela e essa falta de interesse a machucou muito, só que dessa vez e ele sabia que ela no fundo apreciava isso pois eles não precisavam daquele discurso idiota do não é você sou eu, agora ela teria seu caminho livre para Josh e a única coisa que restava era que ele ficasse feliz por ela.

* * *

Até logo!

Beijos.

Já ia me esquecendo, se você me conhece sabe como essa história vai acabar! Né?


	2. Maya Part I

_**Oi, como vocês estão?**_

 _ **Depois de um século voltei. Minha intenção era fazer três capítulos, mas não vai acontecer pois a parte de Maya está ENORME e ainda estou escrevendo ela e já está com quase dez mil palavras :( então bora dividir...**_

* * *

Ele a havia deixado. Já fazia um mês desde a última vez que ela o havia visto naquela noite onde eles deveriam ter comemorado seu quinto ano juntos, mas ela estupida como era, havia esquecido disso e Maya se sentia uma idiota por ter feito isso.

Não foram necessárias palavras, ela acordou e não o viu no apartamento deles, voltou para casa após o trabalho e não encontrou suas coisas ali. A única coisa que ela encontrou foi um envelope com dinheiro para pagar suas despesas por um mês e mais nada.

Maya queria ligar para Riley naquele primeiro dia, mas ela não podia fazer isso. Não depois de tudo o que ela havia feito pois Maya não queria ver o olhar decepcionado de sua amiga, ela já havia decepcionado alguém muito importante para ela e isso bastava naquele momento.

As únicas coisas que ela fazia era ir ao ateliê para olhar para uma tela em branco por horas já que sua inspiração havia a abandonado depois daquela noite. Quando ela se cansava de encarrar aquela tela em branco Maya voltava para casa e ficava sozinha naquele quarto vazio olhando para as paredes.

A primeira ligação de Riley ocorreu vinte e quatro horas após ele a ter deixado, no entanto Maya não aceitou a chamada da amiga e nem as vinte outras depois dessa. Aparentemente Zay havia contado a Riley o que havia acontecido e não foi nenhuma surpresa para Maya ver Riley parada em sua porta com sua maior cara de preocupação.

Tudo era culpa dela. Ela havia sido uma idiota, o havia machucado e a si mesma, tudo isso por que? Maya não sabia. Ela se lembrava da primeira vez que ele aparecera após sua chegada a Nova York, seu grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto enquanto cumprimentava todos no apartamento e quando havia chegado sua vez ele a havia olhado de cima a baixo a analisando, havia um brilho diferente do que ela já estava acostumada em seu olhar e então ele a estava puxando pela cintura, a abraçando e sussurrando em seu ouvido em seguida:

\- Você continua linda, Maya!

Ele deixou um beijo demorado em sua bochecha e Maya se sentiu corar enquanto se afastava dele. Diferente das outras vezes a anos atrás em que ela tentava sempre estar perto enquanto ele fugia dela, dessa vez era ele quem se aproximava dela, ele que queria sua atenção, ele que dizia algumas frases que aparentemente eram inocentes, mas haviam algo por trás delas.

O primeiro encontro foi em um bar no centro da cidade. Josh havia ligado na hora do almoço e a chamado para beber algo depois do trabalho, segundo ele, fora Riley quem dera a ele seu número para que ele não se sentisse sozinho nesses primeiros dias e não havia problema com isso já que todos eram amigos. Foram três horas agradáveis de conversas e recordações, Josh havia contado que decidira voltar da Califórnia devido a um relacionamento que ele teve com uma garota louca de lá e que esse tempo ali seria bom para ela esquecer de vez de sua existência.

Ela havia gostado de passar aquele tempo com ele e Josh com ela, então marcaram um segundo encontro que levou a um terceiro encontro. Josh começou a frequentar seu ateliê só para a fazer companhia e levar almoço para ela, Maya havia dito que ele não precisava trazer almoço para ela, mas ele disse que fazia isso porque não queria comer sozinho então era ela quem estava fazendo um favor a ele na verdade.

Com sua atenção Maya se via todos os dias ansiosa para o horário do almoço onde ela podia ter uma boa conversa com alguém interessante que estava sempre disponível para ouvir qualquer bobagem que ela quisesse dizer. Então havia os carinhos sem nenhuma intensão durante as conversas, os abraços e de repente não havia mais espaço entre os dois.

Ele a beijou em uma sexta-feira à tarde, mas isso foi apenas um acidente. Josh apenas se virara ao mesmo tempo e o beijo que era para ser na bochecha se tornou um leve selinho nos lábios de Maya. Eles se afastaram rapidamente e se encararam por um tempo sem dizer nada, então Josh se desculpou e foi embora rapidamente. Maya se pegou pensando sobre aquele beijo por todo o final de semana, na macies dos lábios de Josh, na sensação gostosa que ela sentiu quando seus lábios tocaram os dela novamente após anos. Maya se viu pensando em Josh praticamente todas as horas, ansiando pela segunda-feira para poder vê-lo de novo, para ter sua atenção.

Então chegou a tão ansiada segunda-feira e ela se viu em uma pilha de nervos conforme a hora do almoço chegava, de tal forma que ela não conseguia fazer nada. Maya conseguiu ouviu o barulho da moto de Josh na rua, ela tomou várias respirações profundas enquanto o esperava entrar, mas Josh não vinha e Maya se perguntou se o que havia acontecido havia o afetado tanto quanto a ela. Depois de cinco minutos ele apareceu na porta e acenou para ela com as duas embalagens de comida e seu sorriso de canto que o dava um tom sedutor. Maya desastrosamente derrubou seu pinceis sem querer ao vê-lo, Josh se aproximou para ajudá-la a recuperar todos eles brincando sobre a pequena bagunça que ela havia feito. O almoço foi silencioso, nenhum deles queria falar sobre o que havia acontecido naquela sexta-feira e Maya até colocara alguma distância entre eles, então Josh se despediu e saiu a deixando sozinha lá. Maya sentiu um nó em sua garganta ao vê-lo sair e se forçou a fazer alguma pintura para amezinhar aquela sensação. No fim daquela tarde ela tinha um quadro confuso com uma mistura de cores sombrias, Maya parou na frente do quadro o encarando por um tempo tentando entender toda aquela bagunça, mas o barulho de passos chamou sua atenção e ela se virou vendo Josh caminhar rapidamente em sua direção, o nome dele saiu de seus lábios segundos antes dele pressionar os lábios dele nos dela a puxando para si em um beijo urgente.

Aquilo foi errado, mas parecia tão certo. Eles passaram alguns minutos apenas se beijando, um beijo se tornou outro e depois outro. Maya sentia uma sensação tão boa, se sentia leve, livre, feliz. Josh a dissera que não conseguia parar de pensar nela desde que havia chegado a Nova York e após aquele pequeno acidente na sexta-feira ele não conseguia tira-la nem por um segundo de sua cabeça. Ele estava faminto, ele precisava saber como era realmente provar seus lábios. Maya se sentiu nas nuvens por todo o caminho até sua casa, mas então chegou a realidade assim que ela fechou a porta de seu apartamento e viu as fotos espalhadas pela sala. Ela não era mais aquela garotinha de quatorze anos sozinha, agora ela tinha Lucas, alguém que ela nunca pensou que estaria ali ao lado dela e se alguém a tivesse dito isso a anos atrás ela teria rido da cara dessa pessoa pois esse lugar sempre seria de Josh. Maya se sentiu mal, tão mal que ela correra para o banheiro e vomitara, ela chorou por uma hora na banheira até que a água estava tão fria que seu corpo a forçou a se mover. Maya ouviu do quarto o barulho das chaves na sala o que a fez se afundar ainda mais nos cobertores e abraçar suas pernas, o perfume dele invadiu o quarto assim que ele abriu a porta, Maya tentou permanecer imóvel para que ele pensasse que ela estava dormindo, mas aparentemente ela havia se esquecido de como respirar e Lucas a notou, ele se aproximou e deixou um leve selinho em seus lábios e perguntou se ela estava bem, Maya disse que não, que achava que havia comido algo que a fizera mal.

Na terça-feira Josh estava lá novamente com suas embalagens, seu sorriso sedutor e seus lábios. Maya tentou o impedir dizendo que era errado, que ela estava com Lucas, que isso acabava ali, mas ela não conseguia resistir a ele, Josh a havia prendido em seu feitiço.

Conforme os dias foram passando Maya achou melhor voltar para casa mais cedo assim ela não veria Lucas pois assim que ele chegasse ela estaria dormindo então ela não se sentiria tão mal pelo o que estava acontecendo. O problema era quando todos estavam juntos, algo que Riley estava se esforçando muito em fazer acontecer, Lucas estava sempre em volta e Josh tentava obter migalhas de sua atenção, tentava aproveitar os momentos em que ela estava sozinha para roubar um beijo, elogia-la, abraça-la, então Maya começou a evitar esses encontros que a deixava a beira de um colapso nervoso.

Ela amava passar as tardes com Josh sendo o centro total de sua atenção e seus carinhos, então um dia ele a chamou para ir a sua casa após o trabalho. Maya concordou sem pensar, mas depois ela se tocou que isso era um grande passo que ir para a casa dele tornava as coisas mais reais, mais sérias e isso a assustou. Lá estava ela em um simples vestido preto nervosa na cozinha com ele, Josh acariciava amavelmente sua mão enquanto falava sobre seu dia e Maya se perguntava se ele conseguia sentir o suor de suas mãos. Ele a levou para seu quarto entre beijos e ela pode sentir seu perfume envolta dela impregnado em seu lençol enquanto ela ficava tonta com seus beijos em seu pescoço, ela sentia falta daquela sensação em seu corpo, já fazia um tempo desde a última vez que ela se sentira tão bem assim. Maya fechou seus olhos para aproveitar seus carinhos então Josh pressionou seu quadril no dela e Maya pode ver a imagem Lucas perfeitamente. Assustada, seus olhos se abriram rapidamente e encontrou com os olhos luxuriosos de Josh, Maya sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso quando ela percebeu o que realmente estava quase acontecendo. Maya sentiu a mão de Josh começar a levantar seu vestido então sua mão agarrou seu pulso o impedindo de prosseguir.

Ele não apareceu no dia seguinte e ela se sentiu aliviada, nem no outro. Josh apenas deu as caras uma semana após ela o ter rejeitado em seu quarto, ele queria saber o que havia feito de errado e Maya pediu tempo, disse que eles estavam indo muito rápido e ele prometeu ir mais devagar com ela.

Os almoços diários começaram a reduzir para três vezes por semana e Maya se via faminta por suas poucas horas de atenção aponto de sugerir que eles se encontrassem após o trabalho, algo que Josh não se opôs. Então ele sumia por uma semana e era um inferno, Riley até sugeriu que ele estava com alguém algo que irritou a loira. Então eles brigaram pela primeira vez na terça-feira sobre essa outra pessoa e Josh riu na cara dela dizendo que não havia ninguém, que esse alguém que a sobrinha havia falado era Maya e Maya se sentiu mal por duvidar dele.

Ele havia tentado outra vez, eles tinham ido a um bar e Maya o acompanhara até em casa pois ele não devia dirigir embriagado, Josh a convidara para subir e enquanto eles estavam conversando no sofá ele a beijara mais urgentemente e em poucos minutos ela se viu apenas em seu lingerie, seu corpo contra o tecido do sofá enquanto Josh se livrava de sua própria calça. Maya levantou sua mão para tirar uma mexa de cabelo que caia em seu rosto então seus olhos pararam na simples pulseira em seu pulso, os pingentes chacoalharam pelo movimento e ela se viu tocando em alguns, a Torre Eiffel de Riley como uma promessa de uma futura viagem juntas, uma câmera que Shawn a dera, um chapéu de cowboy dado por Zay para que ela se lembrasse de quem era seu texano preferido, mas o coração foi o que chamara mais sua atenção, Lucas o havia dado a ela em seu primeiro dia dos namorados juntos, ele havia dado seu coração literalmente e figurativamente, Maya traçou os contornos de seu coração delicadamente e ela se viu sorrir ao lembrar de Lucas naquele dia, mas o contato do corpo de Josh no dela a trouxe de volta a realidade. Seus lábios em sua pele já não tinham a mesma sensação de minutos atrás, eles pareciam gelar sua pele a cada toque e Maya se viu o empurrando, Josh a olhou confuso enquanto a via procurar seu vestido e assim que ela se vestiu Maya viu frustração em seu rosto. Seu beijo foi diferente quando eles se despediram e isso ficou em sua cabeça durante a noite inteira.

Eles tiveram uma conversa sobre isso alguns dias depois, Josh disse que ela sabe que é natural que ele quisesse ficar mais íntimo com ela e ele esperava que ela quisesse o mesmo, Maya pediu um tempo pois ela não conseguia dar esse passo com ele agora já que eles ainda eram algo novo para ela.

Ele a enchia de flores, cartões e chocolates mesmo sabendo que ela não ligava muito para isso. O problema era que Maya não sabia o que fazer com isso depois que o encanto da chegada dos presentes passava, o fato de qualquer um poderia ver aquilo e perguntar sobre quem os mandara a apavorava.

Josh sempre a convidava para passar o fim de semana com ele em algum lugar que ele estivesse com vontade de ir, mas Maya sempre recusava mesmo que ela soubesse que passaria o final de semana sozinha pois Lucas estaria ocupado com algo da clínica ou participando de algum evento relacionado ao trabalho.

Josh a deixara para resolver alguns problemas na Califórnia por uma semana e Maya se via em uma crise de ansiedade durante toda a semana, a única coisa que a tranquilizava era pintar e essa foi a primeira vez que ela o pintara, na verdade ela não percebera o que estava fazendo até que o trabalho estivesse pronto. Josh havia amado o resultado do trabalho pois isso significava que ela estivera pensando nele enquanto ele não estava por perto, e isso significava que ela tinha reais sentimentos por ele. Então Josh beijou delicadamente seus lábios, Maya estava faminta por seus beijos, pela sensação que eles a davam. O beijo delicado se tornou mais urgente e ela se sentiu sendo prensada na mesa por ele, seus pinceis caíram no chão quando Josh tentava arrumar algum espaço para eles naquela mesa. Josh a sentou na mesa sem separar suas bocas por nenhum segundo a devorando e a deixando tonta com seus beijos e suas mãos sobre seu corpo. Diferente das outras vezes ele estava sendo mais rude com ela, Maya sentia seus lábios em seu pescoço nem um pouco gentis e a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era que ela precisava dele agora mesmo. Sua camisa estava no chão junto a blusa de Maya e Josh se via desesperado em se livrar do aperto de sua calça. Então assim seria a primeira vez deles, naquele ateliê sem ninguém para interrompe-los e pela primeira vez Lucas não estava em seus pensamentos, eram apenas ela e Josh.

Ela ouviu seu celular tocando insistentemente, Josh pedira para que ela não atendesse quem quer que fosse, mas assim que ela viu seu rosto na tela de seu celular Maya sentiu como se a temperatura caísse uns vinte graus. Ela afastou Josh de si e atendeu a ligação o mais rápido que pode. Lucas havia ligado para saber como ela estava, algo que ele não fazia havia alguns meses e eles conversaram por vinte minutos sobre nada, pois ele apenas queria ouvir sua voz e saber como ela estava. No fim ele avisara que o café da manhã seria deles na próxima manhã para que ela adiasse qualquer plano que ela tivesse de manhã. Ao encerrar a ligação ela se viu com um sorriso enorme e sozinha no ateliê, Josh havia ido embora sem nem ao menos se despedir dela.

Lucas estava agindo estranho naquela manhã e ela não entendia o motivo. Tudo parecia bem, enfim, depois de muitos dias eles se encontraram no café da manhã pois Lucas iria trabalhar mais tarde naquele dia. Maya sentiu seus braços envolta dela a abraçando apertado o que a fez sorrir automaticamente, então ela sentiu seus lábios em sua pele delicadamente, sua respiração quente em sua pele enquanto ele a respirava o que a fazia rir. Maya colocou sua mão na nuca de Lucas o acariciando enquanto ela brincava com a parte de baixo de seu cabelo e sussurrou um bom dia. Os beijos de Lucas deixaram de ser suaves e se tornaram mais intensos, Maya sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar enquanto ela dava mais espaço a seus lábios. Ela fechou seus olhos aproveitando a sensação de seus beijos em sua pele que ela sentia tanta falta, sua mão livre se juntou a dele em frente a sua barriga enquanto a outra subia por seu cabelo dando leves puxões. Maya sentiu o contato de seus dentes em sua pele o que a fez suspirar, seu corpo se tornando completamente ciente da presença dele e da falta que ela tinha dessa intimidade. Ela queria beija-lo tanto, queria as mãos dele sobre seu corpo, seus carinhos, sua atenção. Maya mordeu seus lábios impedindo que um gemido escapasse quando seus lábios encontraram um lugar perfeito em seu pescoço, mas o cheiro de algo começando a queimar a fez se lembrando da frigideira no fogão o que a fez pedir para que ele se afastasse. Ela esperava algo a mais, mas o que ela recebeu foi seu silencio durante todo o tempo que eles ficaram juntos após aquele pequeno momento. Maya não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido, o por quê de Lucas ter ficado tão estranho, mas isso mudou quando ela foi tomar seu banho, Maya estava amarrando seu cabelo em um coque quando algo chamou sua atenção no espelho. Não podia ser verdade, Maya ficou na ponta dos pés para enxergar melhor a mancha em seu ombro, pela coloração da mancha aquilo não era de hoje. Maya sentia nojo de si mesma, suas lagrimas rolaram enquanto ela desesperadamente tentava tirar aquilo de sua pele o que resultou em ela se machucando. Maya estava apavorada, ele havia visto, Lucas sabia, ele sabia e iria terminar com ela. O pensamento de não o ter mais em sua vida passou pela primeira vez em sua cabeça e ao invés do tão esperado sentir nada que mostraria que ele não significava mais o que ele havia significado para ela a anos atrás, Maya se sentia angustiada com essa possibilidade.

Ele só falava o necessário com ela e ela se sentia aliviada por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo Maya estava com medo da hora em que ele enfim falaria com ela sobre aquilo, então ela evitava ficar por muito tempo perto pois se ela não estivesse ali ele não tocaria no assunto.

Josh estava chateado e ele tinha razão, mais uma vez ela havia escolhido Lucas a ele. Uma semana de gelo fora o máximo que ele aguentou antes de procura-la no ateliê. Maya se viu pedindo desculpas por ter o magoado e prometendo que tentaria não fazer isso novamente, mentiras, mentiras que saíram de sua boca sem que ela percebesse. Então eles estavam bem e ela devia ficar feliz por isso, mas não, ela não estava feliz, ela não conseguia lidar com mais uma semana sendo ignorada por Lucas.

Maya estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando ele chegou em casa, o som da porta se fechando foi o que a fez notar sua presença, seus olhos se encontraram e ela se viu esperançosa por algo, algo que nunca chegou pois Lucas apenas desabotoou sua camisa e foi para o banheiro. Então ela percebeu que havia uma diferença entre ela e Josh em relação a Lucas e ela. A voz de Lucas dizendo seu nome a trouxe de seus pensamentos e diferente das outras vezes isso não soava como algo vazio como estava sendo nos últimos dias quando ele queria dizer coisas como vou abastecer o carro, precisamos comprar isso ou vou chegar mais tarde, Lucas realmente queria dizer algo a ela e isso a deixou ansiosa segurando suas mãos que tremiam. Enfim a hora havia chegado, ele sabia deles e isso a machucava.

Lucas ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, ela o viu se aproximar e inesperadamente se ajoelhar em sua frente algo que ele nunca havia feito. Então aquelas quatro palavras deixaram sua boca pela primeira vez em meses. Ele a amava, apesar de tudo ele ainda a amava. Assim que aquelas quatro palavras deixaram seus lábios Maya sentiu todo aquele nervosismo se esvair de seu corpo sendo substituído em seguida por algo parecido como alegria. Seus lábios estavam unidos aos dela em um beijo urgente e após isso a mente de Maya ficou em branco.

A cada toque de seus lábios sobre sua pele Maya sentia aquela sensação gostosa incendiar cada centímetro de seu corpo a acendendo. Ela não sabia como ela saíra daquela cadeira e chegara a cama ou como suas roupas acabaram espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, a única coisa que seu cérebro conseguia registrar eram as mãos de Lucas sobre seu corpo, sua boca inteligente, os eu te amo sussurrados e aquelas sensações antigas que voltaram com toda a força.

Então ela estava deitada com sua cabeça em seu peito enquanto sentia sua respiração denunciar que ele estava quase adormecido. Maya podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração em um ritmo confortante que sempre a deixava sonolenta após alguns segundos as ouvindo, mas dessa vez não havia sono. Uma lagrima rolou por seu rosto quando o pensamento de perder Lucas passou por sua cabeça, Maya tentou as secar, no entanto suas lagrimas se multiplicaram e ela se viu deixando a cama e se trancando no banheiro, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível para não o acordar com seu choro. Os últimos meses passaram por sua cabeça, cada momento que ela gastara com Josh ao invés dele e ela se sentia suja por isso. Ela tinha que colocar um ponto final nisso.

Continua...

* * *

 _ **Obrigada por passar por aqui!**_

 _ **Deixe Reviews e me faça postar mais rápido :P**_

 _ **Tenha um ótimo fim de semana!**_

 _ **Beijos!**_

 _ **Chorando com o show do Shawn!**_


	3. Maya Part II

_**Oi pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês? Mais um capitulo para vocês, agora só falta mais um e essa história estará encerrada.**_

* * *

Depois daquela noite ela soube que não precisava de mais ninguém além Lucas. Maya começou a ignorar as mensagens e ligações de Josh e evitar estar no ateliê nos horários em que ele pudesse aparecer por lá. Uma semana depois desse tratamento Josh se cansou e tentou falar com ela, mas Maya sempre conseguia escapar dele até que ele a obrigou a falar com ele no Topanga's bakery. Riley e Maya estavam tendo uma boa conversa até ele aparecer com suas palavras de duplo sentido o que fez Maya se despedir da amiga em poucos minutos após sua chegada. Ela ouviu seu nome assim que subiu as escadas, porém ela escolheu ignorar Josh e continuar seu caminho para casa só que Josh a impediu segurando seu braço. Ele precisava saber o que havia feito de tão errado para estar recebendo aquele tratamento dela. "Nada, você não fez nada de errado" foram as palavras que deixaram sua boca, mesmo que elas não sejam totalmente verdadeiras pois ele havia tentado conquista-la e ela havia se deixado ser conquistada, ele não havia se importado com o fato de ela estar com outra pessoa em nenhum momento.

Eles ficaram em silencio ali, um olhando para o outro por alguns segundos e então ele a chamou para ir para sua casa para que eles pudessem conversar mais avontade, mas Maya recusou dizendo que tinha que voltar para casa. Então o nome de Lucas saiu dos lábios de Josh quando ele disse que aquele comportamento dela era por causa dele pois Lucas não a queria perto dele. Ela negou, Lucas nunca havia dito isso a ela. "Você não mais gosta de mim?" Essas palavras sairam dos lábios dele e Maya ficou em silencio o encarando e ela viu a dor em seu rosto por ela não ter o respondido. Ela poderia dizer não e acabar com tudo aquilo, mas se ela dissesse isso ela sabia que estaria mentindo pois se ela não gostasse dele eles não estariam ali tendo aquela conversa. "Eu gosto de você" ela ouviu essas palavras deixarem sua boca e um sorriso surgir nos lábios dele. Josh a trouxe para si e ela sentiu seus lábios junto as dela delicadamente. Seu beijo estava diferente, ela ainda sentia o calor confortável, mas diferente das outras vezes Maya não sentia a necessidade de tê-los como alguns dias atrás.

Aquelas quatros palavras saíram dos lábios de Josh assim que ele separou seus lábios dos dela. "Eu te amo, Maya!" Ela se sentiu congelar no lugar enquanto seu cérebro digeria essa informação. Maya sentia aquela garotinha de anos atrás dançar alegremente ao ouvir aquelas quatro palavras que ela sempre quisera ouvir enfim deixarem seus lábios. Ele as repetiu antes de a beija-la novamente em um beijo mais urgente sem ligar que eles estavam bem na frente do estabelecimento da mãe da melhor amiga de Maya e de sua cunhada. "Por favor, venha para casa comigo!" Ele disse sem folego assim que o beijo foi encerrado e Maya não poderia negar que aquela garotinha dentro dela queria acompanha-lo, mas ela não podia.

Essas quatro palavras ficaram rondando sua cabeça por dias, e Maya não sabia como ela se sentia sobre isso. Ela o amava? Não, ela não o amava. Ela gostava dele? Sim, ela gostava. O quanto ela gostava dele? Ela não sabia. Ela se via questionando-se isso várias vezes ao dia, uma vez Lucas teve que repetir o que falava umas duas vezes pois ela não conseguia prestar atenção nele e isso a preocupou. Josh sempre tentava aparecer e a relembrar disso, seus convites para ficarem a sós cresceram e Maya sabia que a qualquer minuto ela cederia a ele.

Josh tinha um encontro e Maya só soube disso pois ela apareceu sem avisar no Topanga's e o viu com uma mulher atraente ao seu lado enquanto Riley os observando do balcão. Josh ficou sem graça ao perceber sua presença ali, os olhos de Maya não deixavam a mesa. Ciúmes? Ela se perguntou quando sentia aquele desconforto ao vê-los, então seu celular tocou e Maya viu a mensagem mandada por ele 'lá fora em dois minutos'. Ela deu uma desculpa desnecessária por querer ficar lá fora a Riley que teve que ajudar lá na cozinha por alguns minutos, Josh apareceu um minuto depois dizendo "Sinto muito, eu disse para Riley ficar de fora, mas ela não consegue não se meter na vida dos outros. Esse encontro é coisa dela, eu nem gosto daquela mulher. Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim! " Raiva? Ela não estava com raiva e ela devia ter prestado atenção nisso. Maya se ouviu dizendo que estava tudo bem. "Eu só a vou levar para jantar e é só isso, vou deixa-la em casa e mais nada. Não vou toca-la te prometo! " Uma voz dentro de sua cabeça riu ao ouvi-lo dizer isso e a disse que ele estava mentindo.

Josh desapareceu por mais alguns dias e Maya sentiu falta daquela urgência que ela tinha de o ter a seu lado como ela tinha a alguns dias atrás. Enquanto ela estava em casa Josh quase nem passava por sua cabeça, a única coisa que importava para ela era o calor de Lucas envolta dela e seus carinhos. Ela nem se lembrava qual fora a última vez em que eles ficaram agarradinhos assistindo um filme como eles estavam fazendo naquele momento e pela respiração de Lucas ela sabia que ele não havia aguentado assistir ao filme, mas o que importava era que ele havia tentado estar com ela.

Ela se viu na frente da porta do apartamento dele em uma sexta-feira à noite. Se Maya fosse sincera com sigo mesma ela saberia que não queria estar ali desde o momento em que ela aceitara o convite dele. O motivo de ela estar ali era devido ao fato de ele ter insistido muito pois ele alegara que o trabalho estava consumindo todo o seu tempo e ele sentia falta de passar um tempo com ela. Lucas chegaria mais tarde naquele dia, então ela o disse que iria encontrar Riley depois do ateliê por isso ele não precisava a esperar acordado. Josh a recebeu com enorme sorriso dizendo que ele decidira se aventurar no fogão então ela teria permissão para mentir naquela noite para não magoar seus sentimentos. Eles estavam tendo uma noite agradável, Josh a fazendo rir com suas brincadeiras enquanto ele preparava os alimentos, mas acidentalmente ele acabou se cortando e Maya se ofereceu para buscar um curativo no banheiro.

Era um banheiro simples junto ao quarto dele, tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado e limpo algo que ela nunca esperaria dele já que em algum momento a anos atrás aquela garota via-o em um quarto bagunçado com roupas por todos os lados e pôster de motos nas paredes. Maya encontrou os curativos rapidamente em uma das prateleiras do gabinete quase vazio, mas desastradamente ela deixou os cair levando consigo uma embalagem de algo que rolou para baixo do gabinete. Maya se ajoelhou para pegar a embalagem, mas seus olhos pararam na embalagem de camisinha descartada perto da embalagem que havia rolado. Ela ficou quieta durante o jantar e Josh nem reparara nisso enquanto narrava animadamente algo que Maya nem estava prestando atenção. Ele havia mentido e essa era a única alternativa correta, Maya queria se dizer que aquela embalagem estava ali a muito tempo, mas desde quando? Ele chegara em NY e em poucos dias eles já eram alguma coisa. Isso significava que ele estava saindo com outras pessoas durante esse tempo todo. "Eu te amo, Maya!" Mentiroso!

Josh colocou a louça na lavadora enquanto enfim reparara que ela estava muito quieta. Maya disse que não era nada, mas ele tocou no assunto do encontro novamente a garantindo que não havia acontecido nada entre ele e aquela mulher, não havia motivo para ela ficar com ciúmes. Ciúmes? Ela não estava com ciúmes dele, talvez aquela vez em que ela o encontrou acompanhado no metro enquanto ela e Riley iam para seu primeiro encontro pudesse ser algo chamado como ciúmes, mas naquele momento ela não sabia o que estava sentindo. Josh se aproximou dela com um sorriso em seu rosto que praticamente a mostrava que ele estava pensando que ela era uma tonta caso pensasse que ele estava com alguém, ele a prendeu contra o balcão e deixou dois leves selinhos em seus lábios, antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo mais quente. Maya se sentiu sendo levantada por Josh que a colocou sentada no balcão se posicionando entre suas pernas enquanto sua boca explorava faminta a dela. Sim, aquele beijo era estimulante, mas não era como antes, Maya sentia que faltava algo mesmo que ela não soubesse o que era.

"Eu estive pensando em te ter nesse balcão desde aquele dia no ateliê." Essas palavras saíram roucas de seus lábios enquanto ele mordia o lóbulo da orelha dela. Maya sentiu suas mãos deslizarem por suas coxas levando o tecido do vestido dela consigo, Josh começou a trabalhar em seu pescoço de forma agressiva a deixando sem ar quando ele pressionou seu quadril ao dela mostrando o quanto ele a desejava. Enquanto as mãos de Josh exploravam seu corpo as de Maya não deixavam sua nuca, seus dedos entre os cabelos escuros dele enquanto ela tentava se concentrar naquele momento, mas ela não conseguia. Aquela Maya de algumas semanas atrás que não se importava com a possibilidade de ser pega com Josh em seu ateliê pois estava completamente envolvida por ele desaparecera e só agora ela estava percebendo isso.

"Merda, Maya! " Ela o ouviu dizer enquanto Josh desafivelava seu cinto rapidamente desabotoando sua calça em seguida. Seus toques não tinham o mesmo efeito sobre o seu corpo como os que ela havia sentido a algumas noites atrás no quarto com Lucas, Maya fechou seus olhos e ela pode ver as imagens daquela noite claramente em sua cabeça, a forma como Lucas sabia como toca-la, como ele não tinha trabalho nenhum para deixa-la onde ele a queria. Maya se viu desejando que aqueles lábios contornando seu sutiã e aquelas mãos firmes em sua cintura a trazendo para si enquanto ele pressionava seus corpos não pertencessem aquele moreno, ela desejava que fossem daquele cara Texano que sempre a tirara do sério. Maya o empurrou e Josh ficou confuso por alguns segundos enquanto Maya descia do balcão, um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto quando Maya se abaixou para pegar seu vestido do chão, Maya sentiu sua mão em seus cabelos, ela se voltou para Josh e viu seu sorriso morrer quando ele entendeu o que ela estava realmente fazendo.

Ele estava chateado com ela e Maya entendia pois ela mesma estava com raiva de si mesma. Maya havia chorado por todo seu caminho a pé até em casa, ela se sentia suja. Como ela pode fazer isso? Como ela pode aparecer na casa dele depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Como ela pode deixa-lo toca-la? Maya havia perdido a noção de tempo sentada na frente da porta do apartamento em que ela dividia com Lucas, suas lagrimas já haviam secado e ela estava grata por não ter sido encontrada por ninguém naquele corredor. Maya entrou no apartamento evitando fazer algum barulho que pudesse despertar ós tomar um demorado banho ela se juntou a ele na cama, seus braços envolveram o corpo quente de Lucas que dormia tranquilamente. Ela sentia falta de seu calor confortável, ninguém a fazia se sentir tão bem e confortável quanto ele fazia, como ela pode ser tão idiota para não perceber isso?

Ela gostava de o ver dormir, seu corpo aparentemente se programava para despertar alguns minutos antes dele para que assim ela pudesse admirar a forma como seu rosto tinha um semblante tranquilo enquanto ele sonhava com algo que ela gostaria de saber. Infelizmente ela não podia ver seus olhos verdes nublados pelo sono algo que ela secretamente amava. Maya deslizou seus dedos sobre sua bochecha parando no queixo sentindo o atrito de sua pele com a barba recém-crescida dele. Seus dedos contornaram os lábios finos e macios dele sua queda, Maya se viu inclinando sobre ele desejando provar seus lábios mais uma vez pois já fazia horas desde a última vez que ela os provara. Seus lábios roçaram brevemente com os dele e o simples contanto fez seu corpo se arrepiar, ela depositou dois leves selinhos neles começando a se afastar, mas antes que pudesse se mover ela sentiu a mão de Lucas entre seus cabelos a puxando novamente para perto novamente seus lábios colidiram com o dela enquanto ele a puxava para mais um beijo urgente a deixando sem ar. Ela sentiu suas costas contra o colchão e o peso do corpo de Lucas contra o dela e ela não precisava de mais nada. A única coisa que Maya Hart Hunter queria era poder acordar todo dia com Lucas Friar ao seu lado.

Ela tinha que colocar um ponto final naquilo, foi a primeira coisa que passou na sua cabeça ao acordar naquela manhã. As coisas com Josh não estavam nada bem depois daquele dia, nem uma ligação, mensagem ou tentativa de aproximação e Maya surpreendentemente estava feliz com isso. Ela mandou uma mensagem perguntando se poderia o encontrar depois do trabalho e Josh respondera que estava disponível depois das nove e meia da noite e que a estaria esperando. Depois disso Maya não conseguia se acalmar, ela estava agitada, nervosa. O relógio parecia não andar e Maya nunca havia reparado quão longa as manhãs e as tardes são antes daquele dia. Ela precisava vê-lo o mais rápido possível.

Seus pés a guiaram rapidamente para a frente de sua porta, Maya sentia suas mãos suarem e um leve tremor atravessou seu corpo. Ela podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração acelerarem quando sua mão bateu na porta o avisando de sua chegada. Então a qualquer momento ele apareceria, abriria a porta e depois seria o fim do que fosse o que eles tinham. Maya sentiu um aperto em seu peito, isso significava que Josh não faria mais parte de sua vida após aquilo, Maya conseguia sentir aquela garotinha dentro dela irritada com sua atitude e a odiando por acabar com o sonho dela de ser uma Matthews, de ter uma família perfeita como os Matthews pois eles são perfeitos e ela nunca conheceria uma felicidade melhor do que aquela que ela estava arruinando para si. Josh surgiu com seu melhor sorriso a convidando para entrar em seu apartamento e enquanto eles se dirigiam para os sofás Maya se lembrava do que ela deveria fazer ignorando aquela garotinha.

Maya havia programado uma conversa rápida, mas não foi o que aconteceu, Josh a forçou a comer com ele enquanto ele falava sobre como ele iria se mudar definitivamente para Nova York nos próximos dias, a incluindo em todos od seus planos praticamente se esquecendo como ele havia sido frio com ela nos últimos dias. Então após aquele jantar interminável de uma hora Maya estava a ponto de manda-lo calar a boca para que ela enfim pudesse fazer o que ela queria desde a hora que ela havia acordado, só que infelizmente ela não teve chance pois ele a pedira para ajudá-lo a escolher uma roupa para uma entrevista que ele teria no dia seguinte. Josh sabia que ela não se importava com aquilo então ele a empurrou para o seu quarto a dizendo que a encontraria em um minuto quando ela revirava os olhos. Maya olhou para o relógio, Lucas já estava em casa a no mínimo uma hora e ele provavelmente estaria preocupado com sua ausência, maldita hora para seu celular decidir morrer. Maya estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem havia reparado que ela já se encontrava no quarto de Josh, ela só percebera que algo havia acontecido quando Josh a dissera "Você gostou?". Ela enfim reparara no quarto, a cama estava cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, no chão havia alguns corações feitos com pétalas e velas espalhadas pelo quarto. Maya congelou no lugar sem saber o que dizer.

\- Eu sei, eu tenho sido um idiota com você nos últimos dias. – Ele se aproximou com duas taças de champanhe a oferendo uma delas – Sinto muito, Maya! Eu não devia tentar forçar nada com você. Você quer que isso seja especial e eu estou disposto a providenciar isso. Eu quero te fazer feliz, te fazer se sentir bem pois eu te amo. Eu nunca me diverti tanto em um encontro quanto eu faço quando estou com você. Você se lembra do nosso primeiro encontro? Você me surpreendeu! Eu pensei que gastaria três horas de minha vida assistindo um filme idiota adolescente sobre algum casal sem graça tentando ficar juntos enquanto você choraria por eles, mas ao invés disso nós assistimos um daqueles filmes proibidos para menores de dezoito anos por ter cenas forte e no fim você fazia comentários durante o filme sobre o quão idiota era o sangue falso, a aparência dos órgãos falsos ou como o cara ou a garota eram idiotas.

\- Eu percebi naquela hora que eu estava errado em ter esperado tanto tempo para ficar com você. Eu havia desperdiçado todas as oportunidades de ficar ao seu lado e infelizmente naquele momento já era tarde. Nós fomos tomar um smoothie em nosso local tradicional e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em como seus olhos eram lindos, como eles tinham um brilho tão intenso. Eu posso dizer que nunca vi olhos azuis tão belos quanto os seus. E então seus lábios. Sabe o que se passava por minha cabeça, Maya?

Maya ficou em silencio o olhando enquanto ele se aproximava mais, ela sentia aquela menininha dentro de si pular de alegria com um enorme sorriso de orelha a orelha que fazia suas bochechas doerem. Como ele não teve nenhuma resposta dela ele continuo sua fala:

\- Ela tem lábios perfeitos, como deve ser beija-los? Essa pergunta me perseguiu por quase toda noite. Você não faz ideia de como foi difícil me controlar para não inclinar em sua direção e beija-la. – Josh encontrou sua testa na dela, sua mão livre segurou o rosto de Maya, o polegar dele deslizou sobre os lábios de Maya lentamente – e eles continuam tendo o mesmo efeito em mim. Nenhum beijo que eu já dei se compara ao nosso, Maya. Se eu fecho meus olhos eu consigo sentir aquele vento gelado tocando meu rosto enquanto estávamos do lado de fora, eu consigo ver suas bochechas vermelhas enquanto você tentava se aquecer melhor em seu casaco. Você estava falando algo sobre... sobre quão longe Nova York é de LA e eu não aguentei, eu precisava te beijar, Maya. E isso foi tão bom, serio! Foi tão bom que nunca saiu de minha cabeça. Você me disse que era seu primeiro beijo, mas eu confesso que duvidei disso pois foi tão incrível! E eu só pensava em obter mais um, depois outro, depois mais outro... Então quando seus lábios tocaram os meus naquela sexta-feira, Maya, todas aquelas lembranças e sentimentos voltaram e eu só queria beija-la novamente. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada naquele fim de semana, eu só queria te ver, te beijar até nossos lábios doerem e quando a segunda-feira chegou eu estava tão nervoso que não conseguia abrir a minha boca. Após te deixar lá sozinha eu estava completamente frustrado comigo mesmo. Riley notara que eu estava estranho e tivemos uma boa conversa que me fez ter coragem de voltar até o seu ateliê e te beijar, a melhor coisa que eu fiz desde que voltei para cá.

Seus lábios tocaram os dela em um beijo delicado, Maya sentiu as mãos dele na mão em que ela levava a taça a tirando de sua mão, Josh aprofundou o beijo e Maya se viu sendo levada para a cama dele. Ela sentia a delicadeza das pétalas de rosa contra sua pele exposta, seu perfume duelava com o de Josh na cama, Maya sentia seus lábios em seu pescoço explorando cada centímetro dele, sua mão deslizava em sua coxa levando seu vestido com ela. Ela deveria gostar disso, ela deveria sentir aquelas sensações que ela havia sentido a dias atrás, mas não. Faltava algo e ela sabia bem o que era que estava faltando. Suas mãos tocaram a dele o impedindo de continuar a despi-la, Josh se afastou questionando-a.

\- Precisamos conversar! - Pela forma que ele sorriu Maya soube que Josh estava frustrado com ela – Josh, eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso continuar assim. Eu estou com o Lucas e você sabe disso.

\- Eu entendo.

\- Isso não está certo! Eu nunca pensei que eu...

\- Eu entendo, Maya. Você conversou com ele?

\- Não! Não falamos sobre isso.

\- Bom, eu acho que podemos dar um jeito nas coisas. Eu acho que tem espaço suficiente para mais uma pessoa aqui.

\- Não é necessário Josh.

\- Não se preocupe Maya! Eu realmente aprecio sua companhia. Espero que Lucas entenda!

\- Josh... Eu não vou deixar Lucas.

Essas palavras saíram de seus lábios e ela viu o sorriso de Josh morrer se tornando em uma careta.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Josh, nós tivemos uma chance e infelizmente ela passou. Nunca pensei que um dia estaria em um relacionamento com Lucas Friar, eu sempre pensei que seria você. Se fosse para me casar com alguém um dia esse alguém seria Joshua Matthews, só que isso é passado. Você nunca se incomodou em me ligar depois do nosso encontro e eu fiquei muito mal com isso, Riley, Farkle e Lucas me ajudaram a superar isso quando eu de repente me sentia perdida pois tudo o que eu pensava que aconteceria não iria mais acontecer. Você não estava lá. Meu primeiro encontro após aquele foi no primeiro ano da faculdade e foi uma droga, aquele cara era um idiota! E eu nem sei porque raios decidi sair com ele. Lucas me resgatou dizendo que havia acabado de receber um alarme de incêndio em meu dormitório e que como ele estava preocupado comigo ele já ia me ligar quando me viu sentada ali...

\- Você gosta dele, não é?

Ele a interrompeu.

\- Não, eu não gosto dele Josh! E eu sei disso faz um tempo. Eu gosto de você, Josh. Não vou mentir!

Ela segurou sua mão e Josh sorriu esperançoso.

\- Eu te amo, Maya.

\- Eu não quero te perder Josh!

\- Eu também não!

\- Mas eu tenho que ser sincera. Eu não te amo.

\- Eu posso te fazer me amar!

Ele disse se aproximando dela.

\- Infelizmente, você não pode mais! Eu sinto muito, Josh, mas eu não posso continuar com isso o que temos.

\- Mas eu te amo! Ele está te obrigando a terminar comigo, não é?

\- Não, Josh! Lucas nem sabe que estou aqui.

\- Você o ama?

\- Sinto muito, Josh! Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar. Espero que possamos ser apenas amigos de agora em diante – eles ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos em silencio- Eu preciso ir, Lucas deve estar me esperando.

Maya se levantou da cama deixando um leve beijo na bochecha de Josh e se afastando em direção a porta.

\- Sinto muito, mas eu não posso ser seu amigo, Maya! - Maya se virou para ele, sua mão segurando o batente da porta – Não consigo ver você como só mais uma amiga!

\- Sinto muito!

Maya voltou para a porta e deixou o quarto. O barulho de algo se quebrando ficou em sua cabeça quando ela fechou a porta de seu apartamento, havia um lado dentro dela que queria voltar e ver o que havia acontecido, mas ela não o ouviu e foi direto para sua casa. Ela se sentia leve, livre pois ela não tinha que carregar aquela preocupação em seus ombros mais, não eram necessárias mais mentiras e ela sabia que aquela foi a decisão certa.

Já era tarde, Lucas provavelmente estava dormindo então ela tentou fazer o menor barulho possível para não o acordar. A única coisa que ela queria fazer era sentir o calor do corpo dele e o conforto que ele a trazia e em pensar nisso ela se vi com um sorriso idiota em seu rosto. Assim que ela fechou a porta ela colocou as chaves na mesa ao lado da porta, seus olhos percorreram o escuro do cômodo até que eles pararam nos olhos verdes na cozinha. A primeira coisa que se passou em sua cabeça era por que Lucas estava sozinho no escuro e quando ela iria verbalizar seu pensamento Maya percebeu a arrumação da mesa conforme ela se aproximava dele, ela estava confusa o que aquilo queria dizer, seus olhos foram para o calendário ao seu lado fixado na parede.

Ela se sentiu gelar ao perceber o que ela havia esquecido. Maya estava tão envolvida em resolver tudo com Josh que ela esquecera que dia era aquele, ela completamente esquecera do aniversário de cinco anos deles. Lucas balançou sua cabeça negativamente antes de se levantar e deixar a cozinha, Maya o chamou, mas ele não a quis ouvir. Ela o viu ir em direção ao seu quarto original e ela se sentiu tremer e uma dor enorme surgiu em seu peito. Lucas segurou a maçaneta e parou por alguns segundos ali encarando a porta.

\- Espero que vocês dois tenham se divertido! - O tom magoado em sua voz despedaçou seu coração, ela o havia magoado. Ela o estava perdendo e isso a assustava pois ela merecia isso, Maya sentiu suas primeiras lagrimas rolarem em um choro silencioso, Lucas se voltou para vê-la enquanto abria a porta seus olhos verdes brilhavam pela quantidade de lagrimas que se formavam em seus olhos – tenha uma boa noite, Maya!

Sua boca se abriu, mas ela não podia dizer nada enquanto ela via a porta se fechando, suas pernas cederam e ela se viu sentada naquele chão aos prantos. Havia acabado, não eram necessárias palavras, ela conhecia Lucas suficientemente bem para saber isso. Maya se arrastou até a porta e tentou a abrir, mas Lucas a havia trancado o que deixava bem claro que ele não a queria ver mais.

Agora ela estava ali, sozinha, sem vontade de fazer nada e a única coisa que ela queria era ficar naquela cama para sempre, mas ela não podia fazer isso, ela precisava se alimentar encontrar algum ânimo para que aquela tristeza enorme não a fizesse mais mal.

Maya olhou para sua barriga e suspirou alisando-a. Os primeiros sintomas apareceram duas semanas após Lucas ir embora e ela os havia ignorado, Riley pirou ao descobrir que a amiga estava sendo descuidada com sua saúde e nem se importara em contar para ela que não andava se sentindo bem, então ela marcara uma consulta para Maya em poucos dias. O fato de ela e Lucas praticamente estarem vivendo vidas separadas fizera com que Maya se tornasse um pouco descuidada com suas pílulas, algo que ela não se orgulhava. A poucas horas atrás, Maya enquanto aleatoriamente checara um dos seus aplicativos de celular notara que sua menstruação estava atrasada e isso a havia assustado. Enjoos mais menstruação atrasada indicavam uma coisa e Maya entrara em pânico sem saber o que fazer. Ela podia ligar para Riley e pedi-la para pegar um teste, mas não, ela não deixaria sua melhor amiga ansiosa principalmente pois elas não poderiam se encontrar pelas próximas seis horas, então Maya foi até a farmácia mais próxima para conseguir um. A mulher que a atendeu perguntou se ela estava se sentindo bem pois ela estava muito pálida antes de oferecer o banheiro do fundo caso ela quisesse fazer o teste naquele momento, Maya prontamente recusou e voltou para casa, ficando encarrando o teste por duas horas naquela cama sem coragem de fazê-lo.

Agora eram apenas ela e a criança em seu ventre, sua mãe havia feito o máximo que pode e conseguiu a criar sozinha então ela tinha um ótimo modelo para se espelhar pelos próximos anos. Talvez ela não devesse pensar assim pois ela sabia que ele não era como pai dela, ele nunca os abandonaria, os pais dele criaram seus filhos muito bem, ela sempre ouvia isso.

A porta se abriu e Maya se assustou ao ver Lucas entrar no quarto depois de todos aqueles dias sem o ver. Seus olhos encontraram com os dela e ele vacilou parando na porta do quarto que antes era deles. Lucas parecia uns cinco anos mais velhos, era visível que a dor da traição e da separação ainda era muita, seus olhos verdes desviaram dos dela para a aporta do banheiro.

\- Sinto muito! Eu... Pensei que você não estaria em casa... Eu precisava de umas coisas... Mas posso voltar outra hora...

Disse ele se voltando para a porta, mas Maya o impediu de sair ao chamar seu nome, Lucas se voltou para ela parando seu olhar por alguns segundos sobre ela antes de desviar para a porta do banheiro.

\- Lucas, você não precisa ir embora – disse ela se sentando na cama- pegue o que precisar, eu vou deixar você sozinho. Não se preocupe!

Disse ela se levantando, Lucas olhou para a parede tentando ao máximo evitar de olhá-la, quase se espremendo na parede quando ela se aproximou dele na porta.

\- Vou estar na sala caso você precise de alguma coisa.

\- Certo!

Disse ele quase como um sussurro ainda evitando de olha-la. Maya se sentou no sofá observando o vai e vem dos veículos na rua. Ela sentiu as novas lagrimas rolarem e suas mãos prontamente tentaram as secar, Lucas nem a olhara nos olhos, nem isso ela merecia dele e isso doía tanto. Como ela pode ser tão estupida? Como ela pode o perder assim? Riley havia dito que Lucas precisava de um tempo para si mesmo até que as coisas se acalmem, e que ambas sabiam que ele acabaria voltando para ela depois desse tempo pois ele a ama, mas Maya sabia muito bem que ele nunca voltaria para ela depois de tudo o que houve pois ele nunca poderia confiar nela novamente, e confiança é um dos pilares de um relacionamento algo que ela havia destruído e que seriam muito difícil de obter de volta. Então Maya se lembrou do que ela havia deixado descuidadamente sobre a pia do banheiro a alguns minutos atrás.

\- Droga!

Disse Maya se levantando rapidamente, seu corpo tremia de nervosismo enquanto ela fazia uma prece interna pedindo para que Lucas não tenha entrado no banheiro ainda. Suas mãos suavam quando ela entrou no quarto, mas seus passos foram interrompidos quando ela encontrou Lucas parado na porta do banheiro com os olhos fixos no teste em suas mãos. Ela podia ouvir as rápidas batidas de seu coração, seu estomago deu uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus e Maya se sentiu enjoar devido ao nervosismo pelo o que iria acontecer a seguir. Lucas percebeu sua presença no quarto e seus olhos pararam sobre ela por alguns segundos antes de voltar para o teste em suas mãos, ela podia ver o conflito de sentimentos em seu rosto, mas a tristeza venceu e ele se voltou para ela, seus olhos foram para sua barriga por alguns segundos antes de encontrar com os dela e Maya sentia como se vomitaria a qualquer momento.

-Maya?

* * *

Obrigada por passar por aqui!

Espero que vocês tenham tido uma ótima semana. FALTAM POUCOS DIAS PARA O NATAL!

Até mais!

Tenha um ótimo fim de semana!

AH!

Despedida de solteira.

Vou deixar isso aqui em poucos dias vocês saberão o que significa.

Beijos.


End file.
